


Dagen og dagen derpå

by Bewa, Lisa_Ruvo



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: AU, Alternativt første møte, Bursdag og Pride 2019, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Ruvo/pseuds/Lisa_Ruvo
Summary: Isak blir overrasket med bursdagsfest på 20 årsdagen sin. Og blir overrasket opptil flere ganger utover kvelden og neste dag.





	Dagen og dagen derpå

**Author's Note:**

> Som om det ikke fyker rundt nok plot-bunnies i min verden, så finnes også Lisa_Ruvo. Et vandrende oppkomme av spennende og morsomme tanker og ideer. Nok en samarbeidsfic startet med en chat, og ser nå dagens lys på grunn av lassevis med gode ideer fra andre siden av riksgrensen. Så gøy å finne på ting sammen, skrive sammen, forandre sammen og få til noe sammen. ❤
> 
> Håper dere liker denne korte, litt springende oneshoten, som egentlig burde kommet i går.....

Rommet er ikke så stort, så det gikk fort å fylle det med folk. Isak ser fra den ene til den andre av sine beste venner og smiler for seg selv. Så glad og takknemlig for at vennene, og spesielt Eskild har orga bursdagsfest for ham. Det var ikke noe han hadde forventet seg.

Jonas og Magnus står ved døren inn til kjøkkenet og diskuterer et eller annet, i allefall veiver Magnus såpass med armene at det skvulper øl ut av boksen hans. Isak smiler og ser mot Eskild og Eva som står helt inntil hverandre og prater, Eskild hvisker noe i øret hennes og Eva gløtter så vidt bort på Isak og smiler før hun begynner å le.

Det ringer på, og Magnus, som tross alt bor her, snur seg rundt, søler enda mer øl, og går mot døren.

“Isak! Bli med da. Det er din fest, sikkert dine gjester!”

Isak tar den siste slurken av ølboksen og sender den i en fin bue mot søppelkassen som står ved veggen. Han treffer og strekker knyttneven i været. “Yess.”

Ute i gangen er gulvet tettpakket med sko, og Magnus sparker unna noen på vei mot døren, og åpner den.

“Sana! Yousef! Kult at dere kunne komme. Kom inn. Kom inn!”

Sana kommer først inn, smiler og rekker en pakke til Isak. “Gratulerer med dagen, Isabell!”

“Takk, Sanasol!” Han nikker, tar imot pakken, åpner denraskt og gliser til Sana når han ser at det er en kokebok for nybegynnere.

“Du er sikker på at du ikke trenger denne selv, Sana?” Isak holder opp boken og ser fra henne til Yousef. Hun setter øynene i ham og griner på nesen.

Yousef ler kort og nikker samtykkende til ham. “Gratulerer Isak! Kult at de orga fest for deg da!”

“Ja, jeg hadde aldri fått til dette selv.”

“Nei, det vet vi jo.” Sana ler igjen og dulter Isak i skulderen.

 

“Hei!”

En mørk stemme lyder fra døråpningen og Isak kikker bort. Han kjenner igjen mannen som står der, han var på Eid-festen til Sana for et par uker siden. Isak husker at han heter Even, og er kameraten til Yousef.

“Eh, ja. Vi tok med Even vi. Håper det er ok.” Sana ser fra Isak til Magnus til Even og tilbake til Magnus igjen.

“Jaja, seff. Bare kult det. Kom inn, Even. Hyggelig å se deg igjen!” Magnus rekker hånden mot Even og drar ham inn i gangen. 

“Gratulerer med dagen, Isak.” Even kommer mot ham, strekker ut hånden og Isak griper den. Håndtrykket er fast og Isak merker at Even holder hånden hans litt lengre enn han holdt Magnus sin, og litt lengere enn det kanskje er naturlig. Og han liker det. “Jeg har en liten gave til deg. Jeg kjenner deg jo ikke, så jeg vet ikke om du liker det eller ikke.”

Isak legger kokeboken fra seg, tar imot den lille pakken fra Even og ser på den før han ser opp på Even. “Tusen takk, du trengte ikke det da.”

“Nei, men jeg ville ikke komme uten noe da.” Even ser på ham og smiler forsiktig mens han tar av seg sko og jakke.

Isak blir stående med den lille pakken i hånden, ser på Even som tar av seg jeansjakken. Under har han en hvit t-skjorte som sitter tett inntil kroppen hans. Den strammer akkurat der Isak liker at klærne skal stramme. Den svarte jeansen også forresten. Han drar seg selv ut av en begynnende fantasi, drar av båndet på pakken og river av papiret. Det er to armebånd. Det ene er et regnbuefarget Amnesty-armbånd og det andre er et Oslo Pride 2019-armbånd. Isak ser fra armbåndene og opp på Even som står og vipper fra tå til hæl, han ser usikker ut. “Jeg regnet med at du skal ut i morgen, og tenkte… Eh.... ja. Sorry om det ble feil altså.”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, de er kjempefine. Tusen takk.” Han tar et skritt frem og legger armen sin på skulderen til Even, bøyer seg fram og gir ham en klem. Even blir nok litt overrasket men hånden hans legger seg til slutt på ryggen til Isak, og han klemmer tilbake. Litt keitete og klein klemmning, men den klemmen kommer Isak til å huske lenge. For kinnet til Even er varmt og mykt, uten skjeggstubber, og håret til Even kiler ham litt over nesen. Og han lukter så godt. Parfymen er perfekt, det samme er lukten av håret hans, også lukter det noe annet krydderaktig også, som må være lukten av Even. Det kribler i magen til Isak når han trekker seg ut av klemmen.

“Bli med inn. Det er visst masse øl i kjøleskapet.” Han peker mot kjøkkenet. Even og Magnus går innover, og Isak snur for å gå etter dem, kikker seg over skulderen og ser Sana og Yousef stå og se på hverandre og hviske ett eller annet. Akkurat i det han skal snu hodet og gå etter Even og Magnus, løfter Sana blikket og setter det i ham. Hun er først alvorlig, før hele ansiktet hennes sprekker opp i et smil. Isak skjønner at det er noe han ikke har fått med seg, men later som, så han bare nikker og går videre etter Magnus og Even.

 

*

 

Musikken siver ut fra de store høyttalerne som står rundt i stuen til Magnus. Isak er på sin fjerde øl, og kjenner at han må stoppe snart. Det har vært for mye stress og mas i det siste, han er egentlig alt for sliten til å feste, men det er ikke så lett å stoppe nå, når alle er samlet for å feire ham.

Og det er ihvertfall ikke lett å stoppe når nesten to meter kjekk mann med de blåeste og peneste øynene han noen sinne har sett, står på den andre siden av stuen og ser på ham, hever ølboksen sin mot ham og smiler. Isak skal til å gå bort til ham i det Magnus napper ham i armen. “Kom Isak, Jägershot på kjøkkenet.”

“Eh, nei, jeg tror ikke det, Mags.”

“Eh… Isak...!” Magnus ser på ham, munnen er litt åpen og han himler nesten med øynene. “Det er 20-årsdagen din. Selvfølgelig skal du ha shot.”

“Men, Mags. Det…”

“Kom igjen, Isak. En shot tåler du!” Magnus legger armen rundt skulderen hans og drar ham med seg inn på kjøkkenet. Jonas og Mahdi står der klar med en shot til dem hver.

“Skål for Isak!” Jonas hever glasset sitt og nikker mot det siste glasset som står på benken. Isak tar det og løfter det opp. Han syns egentlig ikke Jäger smaker spesielt godt, men tar det for syns skyld.

“SKÅÅÅÅL!”

Han legger leppene mot glasset, løfter det og vipper hodet bakover. Lar den brune væsken gli nedover halsen mens han prøver å holde pusten for å slippe å kjenne smaken. Han hører smellene i benken etter at de tre andre har klasket glassene sine i benkeplaten, løfter hodet sitt og gjør det samme. Magnus er raskt framme med flasken og heller i til fire nye

“Nei, Mags.” Isak rister på hodet. Han kjenner at han er litt svimmel. Ikke uvell, men det er ubehagelig. Han føler seg ikke bra, kroppen spiller ikke helt på lag, og han har lyst til å hjem. “Jeg skal ikke ha mer. Jeg tror jeg må stikke hjem snart. Jeg er ikke bra.”

“Men..” Jonas kommer bort til ham. “Men du har jo ikke drukket så mye.”

“Jeg veit, men det har vært så jævlig mye stress i det siste. Eksamen, mamma, lønn som ikke har kommet, husleie jeg ikke har hatt penger til, pappa som oppfører seg som en idiot, ja, du vet, Jonas.”

Jonas nikker og klapper ham på ryggen. “Om du stikker, skjønner jeg det. Det går fint, Isak. Vi skal ta vare på festen vi.” Han ler og Isak nikker. Takknemlig for Jonas. Alltid.

Han går mot stuen, men blir stoppet i døråpningen av Even. “Halla.”

“Hei.” Even lener seg mot dørkarmen og nikker mot benken. “Jägershot?”

“Jah.” Isak ser seg over skulderen. “Smaker pyton.” Han hvisker mot Even. Kjenner seg litt modig, så han tar et skritt mot ham så de står ganske nære.

Even bøyer seg fram og hvisker i øret hans. “Enig.” Det kiler litt, også får han den gode lukten i nesen igjen. Den gode lukten av Even. Det kribler litt i magen, han blir varm på halsen og sikkert i kinnene også. Heldigvis er belysningen såpass dempet at det sikkert ikke er noen som legger merke til det.

Isak lener seg inn mot ham og hvisker i Evens øre. “Jeg må stikke hjem. Men ikke si det til noen, bursdagsbarnet forlater sin egen fest.”

Han kjenner hånden til Even på skulderen, og plutselig danser det masse svarte prikker foran øynene hans, og det kjennes ut som han skal besvime. Han tar et par støtteskritt til siden, og Even fanger ham inn. “Går det bra?”

Isak rister på hodet. “Nei, jeg må hjem.” Isak går forbi ham og ut i gangen. I det han tar på seg jakken, kommer han på at han nesten ikke har spist i dag, kanskje det er grunnen? Han ser ut over gulvet for å finne skoene sine, og nå virker hodet helt klart, mens kroppen ikke er helt med, alle bevegelsene er tunge og langsomme. Han vet at han ikke har drukket så mye at han er full. Likevel kjennes det sånn ut. I sted var det motsatt. Da var det hodet som var svimmelt og han kunne ikke tenke klart. Han finner skoene og putter føttene oppi og bøyer seg ned for å knyte dem.

“Er du okey?” Stemmen til Even er bak ham i gangen. “Jeg kan følge deg hjem.” Even griper jakken sin og skuffer unna noen sko så han finner sine egne.

“Du trenger ikke det, jeg klarer meg.” Isak må støtte seg på dørkarmen når han retter seg opp etter å ha knytt skoene sine.

“Jeg ser det.” Even nikker, når Isak må ta nok et par støtteskritt. “Jeg følger deg hjem. Ferdig.”

Isak kjenner at han ikke gidder å protestere, og nikker. Eskild kommer fykende ut i gangen. “Isak? Skal du gå?”

Isak ser på Eskild som står der og imiterer Skrik av Munch. Han må le litt av ham, og nikker. “Ja, Eskild. Jeg skal gå. Tusen takk for at du har orga festen, men jeg er helt kjørt.”

Eskild kommer over ganggulvet, snubler i et par sko, men henter seg inn og drar Isak inn i en klem. “Bare hyggelig. Du vet jo at jeg eeelsker å orge en fest!”

Isak nikker, drar seg ut av armene til Eskild, og åpner døren. Han hører Eskild og Even utveksle noen ord, men er allerede på vei ned trappegangen så han hører ikke hva de sier. Ikke bryr han seg heller, egentlig. Han vil bare hjem.

Det er fortsatt varmt ute, men kjøligere og ikke minst friskere luft, enn det var oppe i leiligheten til Magnus. Isak stopper rett utenfor døren og trekker pusten. Prøver å kjenne etter hvordan kropp og hode fungerer nå, men klarer ikke helt å finne ut av det. Det går i døren bak ham og Even kommer ut. Isak smiler litt for seg selv over at Even så gjerne vil følge ham hjem. Han har jo ikke noe i mot det, slettes ikke. Bare det at han orker ikke ta på seg noe flørtende rolle nå. Han vil bare hjem.

Han begynner å gå, og Even kommer opp på siden av ham. “Går det bra?” Stemmen hans er så mørk som den pleier, og sender litt sånn deilige vibrasjoner inn i øregangen hans.

“Jada, jeg er bare så innmari sliten, og da det er dårlig kombo med å drikke, spesielt å shotte. Den Jägershoten ligger fortsatt øverst i magesekken og skvulper.”

“Trenger du å spy?” Even peker bort mot noen busker.

Isak rister på hodet. “Neida, ikke så ille. Jeg trenger bare å komme hjem. Sove.”

Even nikker og de går videre i taushet.

 

**

 

Det er lyst i rommet når han våkner, han merker det gjennom øyelokkene, men orker ikke å åpne øynene, langt mindre å finne ut hva klokken er. Han kjenner at kroppen er tung, og skjønner ikke helt hvorfor. Det hadde jo ikke blitt så seint i går. Han hadde vært for sliten til å orke å feste hele natten, selv om han så skuffelsen i øynene til Eskild da han gav ham en klem, takket for orgingen av 20-årsbursdagen. Isak vet at Eskild ville gi ham en heidundrende fest, men han klarte bare ikke. Han var alt for utkjørt til å orke å feste resten av natten. Sengen lokket mer enn noe annet.

Han kjenner godt ølene og Jägershoten han hadde drukket i går. Ikke er han helt sikker på om han husker alt heller. De siste ukene hadde vært helt jævlige. Først var det eksamensperioden, den i seg selv var jo mer enn nok til å ta knekken på hvem som helst. Og når eksamenene var over, og han skulle slappe av med å “bare” jobbe, ble mamma syk og han måtte være hos henne etter jobb, i tillegg hadde han fått feil lønn, det vil si ingen lønn, så Eskild hadde vært på ham om husleie, noen andre regninger hadde han fått inkassovarsel på, og pappa hadde vært kjipere enn tørt knekkebrød en lang stund før han endelig hadde fått lånt  penger for å betale for seg. Hylla hans i kjøleskapet og i skapet på kjøkkenet var så tomme at ikke en gang en mus kunne bli mett av det.

Tankene spinner rundt i hodet, tilbake til festen. Magnus og Eskild hadde stort sett invitert bare gode venner av ham. Sana og Yousef, Magnus og Vilde, Jonas og Eva, Mahdi, Chris, Noora og et par kompiser av Eskild. Og Linn selvfølgelig, men henne bodde han jo fortsatt med og var selvfølgelig.

Jo, også Even.

Han hadde kanskje vært litt vel frempå i natt, han vet ikke helt.

Even hadde fulgt ham hjem, det husker han. Han hadde vært så sliten at han ikke hadde fått låst opp døren selv en gang, så Even hadde hjulpet ham. Fulgt ham helt inn på rommet hans faktisk. Even hadde sett litt bekymret ut, mens Isak bare hadde vasset rundt i Kollektivet og vært lykkelig over å kunne slenge seg ned i sengen sin. Han tror kanskje han sovnet med en gang.

 

Isak sukker og snur seg på ryggen, slenger armen ut til siden som han pleier for å bruke hele den relativt store sengen sin.

Han registrer det med et rykk at armen hans treffer noe som ikke er dyne eller pute, og i det samme hører han et mørkt “Ouff” fra ved siden av seg, mens vedkommende griper tak rundt håndleddet hans.

Hva faen?

Det er noen i sengen hans.

Noen som holder hånden hans. Isak napper hånden til seg, men lukker ikke opp øynene med en gang, og tankene flyr som en flokk spurv som har blitt skremt av et skudd. Hvorfor er det noen her? Hva gjør han her? Og ikke minst, hvem er det?

“Halla. Er du våken?”

Stemmen er mørk, veldig mørk. Nå må han bare lukke opp øynene, og han vrir på hodet.

To blå øyne lyser mot ham, sammen med et usikkert smil. “Halla.” 

“Eh… hei.” Han burde egentlig bare reise seg opp og gå, men klarer ikke, det er nesten så han er låst fast til sengen. “Hvorfor…. hva…. hvorfor er du her?”

Even setter seg opp, pakker dynen rundt hoftene. Hans dyne, rundt Evens hofter. Har han klær på seg under den dynen? Har han klær på selv? Han løfter kjapt på dynen, og ser nedover seg selv. Han har på både boxer og bukser. Jeansen fra i går faktisk.  

Even ler kort. “Slapp av, jeg har ikke kledd av deg eller noe.”

Isak setter seg opp i sengen han også, pakker dynen rundt hoftene og ser på Even. Kjenner at det er uvant og fremmed å ha en annen i sengen sin, samtidig så er det på en merkelig måte litt fint. Det er jo ikke som han ikke har tenkt og drømt om det før liksom. Og å sitte her og se på den bare overkroppen til Even, det er det faktisk ingenting feil med.

“Men hvorfor er du her?”

“Eskild sa jeg kunne sove her.” Even ser på ham, øynene hans glitrer.

“Hæ?” Isak hører at stemmen sprekker. “Sa Eskild at du kunne sove her?”

“Ja?” Even ser på ham, og begynner å le. “Sorry at jeg ler, men uttrykket i ansiktet ditt er ubetalelig.”

“Dust. Hvordan hadde du sett ut om du plutselig hadde våknet opp med en fyr i senga?”

“Antagelig som deg.” Even ler fortsatt, og Isak klarer ikke å la være å le han heller.

De stopper etterhvert å le, og Isak ser på Even som følger mønsteret på dynen hans med fingrene. Det er stille i rommet, og Isak må bare spørre.

“Hvorfor kom du egentlig i går?”

Evens kinn får et svakt rødskjær over seg. “Eh… Sana inviterte meg med.”

“Sana?” Isak rister på hodet, smiler litt til Even som hever øyenbrynene mot ham.

“Ja? Sana. Du vet..”

Isak avbryter. “Jaja, jeg VET hvem Sana er, men ble bare litt overrasket over at hun inviterte med deg til min bursdagsfest.”

Even slutter brått å smile. “Syns du det var dumt?”

“Neinei.” Isak rister på hodet. Hvorfor skulle han syns det var dumt at den antageligvis kjekkeste mannen nord for Middelhavet kom på hans bursdagsfest?. “Jeg ble bare litt overrasket over at hun gjorde det. Hun pleier ikke gjøre.. sånt.”

“Sånt?” Even skakker litt på hodet.

“Ja, invitere med seg andre på fester hun skal på da.”

“Å, sånn ja.” Even trekker pusten. “Neiass, det er en blitteliten historie bak det da, om du har tid til å høre?”

Isak ser på ham, Even vrir litt på seg i sengen, setter seg mer mot Isak, pakker dynen tettere rundt hoftene sine før han strekker seg litt., som om han må tenke gjennom hva han skal si. Isak ser på overkroppen hans og må konsentrere seg for å ikke åpne munnen, må fokusere på å ikke kjenne etter hva det gjør med ham, men det skjer likevel. Han skyver seg litt lengre opp i sengen, drar puta opp mot veggen og lener seg mot den. “Ja, jeg vil gjerne høre.”

“Okey, du husker Eid-festen til Sana, for to uker siden?”

“Eh, ja.” Isak nikker. Selvfølgelig husker han den. Han husker Even fra den festen også, da han kom inn i hagen til Sana, og Isak nesten mistet både tallerken og bestikk i bakken av det synet.  

Even trekker pusten, mens Isak ser øynene hans gli ned over kroppen hans og inni brystet til Isak begynner hjertet å banke som besatt. Men han får ikke sagt mer før en stemme runger gjennom rommet.

 

“ ** _ISAK?”_ **

Det banker på døren i samme øyeblikk som stemmen til Eskild fyller rommet for andre gang.

“ **_ISAK_ **?”

Isak ser at klinken på døren blir presset ned, og døren glir langsomt opp. Even snur seg mot døren, mens Isak slår seg selv i pannen med den ene hånden mens han stønner. “ESKILD! Hva er det?”

“Er du våken, Isak?” Ansiktet til Eskild stikker inn mellom døren og dørkarmen.

“Nei, jeg sover.” Isak himler med øynene mot Eskild og ser i sidesynet at Even ler. Med hele ansiktet i et smil og en lav klukkende latter som så vidt høres, må Isak virkelig ta seg sammen for å klare å være litt irritert på Eskild. “Hva vil du, Eskild?”

Eskild kommer helt inn i rommet og blir stående og se på Even. “Oi, du har… ja, det har du jammen.” Eskild flytter blikket sitt mot Isak som kjenner han sukker. Men Eskild overser det nok, for han fortsetter. “Tenkte jeg bare skulle sjekke hvordan det gikk med deg. Du forsvant så fort og så tidlig i går, så jeg bare lurte. Men jeg ser jo at du har det som plommen i egget.” Han nikker mot Even.

Isak setter seg opp, lener seg litt framover og setter øynene i ham. “Eskild? Hvorfor sier du til andre at de kan sove i min seng?”

Eskild  blir stående midt på gulvet og gape. “Eh, jeg har ikke sagt det.” Han tar et skritt bakover og lener seg mot dørkarmen. “Jeg sa til Even at han kunne sove her. Som i _her i Kollektivet_.”

Isak ser bort på Even som nikker og ser ned i dynene som fortsatt ligger i fanget hans.“Ja, det stemmer det. Han sa det, men jeg… altså, beklager at jeg sovnet her. I din seng.”

“Men hvorfor?” Isak ser fra Even til Eskild.

Eskild kommer lengre inn i rommet. “Du ville gå hjem, og Even tilbød seg å følge deg hjem. Etter alt som har vært den siste tiden, var du helt kake. Jeg vet ikke om du var så full, men jeg tror ikke du hadde vært i stand til å finne veien hjem selv. Og.... jeg hadde ikke så lyst til at du skulle være alene og jeg ville jo være igjen på festen, så da var det fint for meg at Even kunne være med deg. Så jeg sa han kunne sove her. Sorry, Isak.”

“Jeg kan ikke ha vært så full, for jeg er ikke fyllesyk, men jeg husker faktisk bare deler av turen hjem.” Isak snur seg mot Even.

Even nikker. “Du sa ikke mye på veien hjem. Men du gikk til riktig bygård, jeg hjalp deg å låse opp, og etter å ha sparket av deg sko i gangen, slengt jakka på gulvet i stuen, genseren på badet og t-skjorten her ved sengen, så stupte du i seng. Jeg var bekymret for deg, så jeg skulle bare sitte litt her, før jeg skulle gå og legge meg på sofaen. Men så må jeg ha sovnet. Sorry, Isak.”

“Nei, det går bra. Ble bare litt tatt på sengen kan du si.” Han ler kort. “Bokstavelig talt.” Isak mumler mens han setter seg bedre til rette i sengen, lener seg tilbake mot veggen og puster ut. Det er jo ikke sånn at han egentlig har så veldig mye mot at Even er her.

“Dere kjenner ikke hverandre fra før?” Eskild kommer lenger inn i rommet og ser fra Even til Isak. Begge rister på hodet.

“Men du traff jo Even på Eid-festen til Sana for noen uker siden Isak? Du har ikke glemt det?  Du snakket jo ikke om noe annet da vi gikk derfra i alle fall.” Eskild setter seg ned på sengekanten.

“ESKILD!” Isak må legge hendene foran ansiktet sitt, og nå er han helt sikkert knallrød, og kan aldri se på Even igjen. At ikke Eskild noen ganger kan skjønne NÅR han skal holde kjeft?

“Ja? Men du gjorde jo ikke det. Det var Even ditt og Even datt.”

“Eskild,” Stemmen til Isak går opp i fistel, men Eskild fortsetter.

“Jeg trodde nesten dere kjente hverandre bedre. For i går, så var det Even som snakket om deg, da var det….”

“ESKILD!” Stemmen til Even lyder mørkt og strengt gjennom rommet, og Eskild blir brått stille.

“Okey! Jeg skal være stille.”

Isak regner med at han har slengt armene i været som han pleier, men ser det ikke. For ansiktet er gjemt bak hendene og øynene har han knepet sammen så han bare ser svart med gule prikker i.

Eskilds stemme er litt mer forsiktig når han fortsetter. “Men det jeg skulle si da, var at om dere vil, så skal jeg lage frokost nå.”

“Fint, Eskild.” Isak mumler inn i hendene sine og hører Eskild reise seg, gå mot døren og lukke den. Sekunder etterpå hører han Even slenge dynene til siden og beveger seg i sengen. Han går ut av den, og Isak tenker at nå stikker han sikkert. Men etter de fem fottrinnene over gulvet hører han ikke døren bli åpnet, men kneppet fra nøkkelen som blir vridd om, og skrittene kommer tilbake. De går rundt sengen og Isak kjenner madrassen gir etter når Even setter seg ned. Rett foran ham.

“Isak?” Stemmen til Even er lav og forsiktig spørrende. Isak svarer ikke, og madrassen beveger seg igjen. Plutselig kjenner han fingrene til Even på sine egne hender. Det brenner nesten av berøringen, og han kjenner Even drar hendene hans bort fra ansiktet og Isak legger dem i fanget, men ser ikke opp.

“Isak, se på meg. Jeg må si noe.”

Isak trekker pusten, kjenner seg som den største idioten i universet. Eskild skulle hatt både grisebank og taleforbud, det er helt sikkert. Men han moter seg opp og ser på Even.

Han sitter rett foran ham, i skredderstilling. Joggebuksene Even har på er hans, og Isak ser opp på ham, ned og opp igjen. “Ja, sorry, jeg orket ikke å sove i jeans, jeg fant dem på gulvet og dro dem bare på.”

Isak trekker pusten raskt og slipper den ut igjen. “Hæ? Du skiftet for å legge deg her igjen? Enda du egentlig skulle sovet på sofaen?”

“Eh. ja.” Even blir rød i kinnene. “Eh, jeg..” Han blir stille og kriblingen i magen til Isak tiltar igjen. Han må bare smile mens blikket glir over magen og brystkassen til Even. Stopper på kragebeinet, glir langsomt opp over halsen, til kjeven, leppene som Even akkurat nå lar tungen sin gli over, videre opp til blikkene deres møtes.

“Isak, da jeg så deg første gangen på Eid-festen til Sana, så skjedde det et eller annet inni meg. Jeg vet ikke hva. Men jeg har tenkt så mye på deg. Jeg har stalka deg på Insta og Face, jeg har fulgt med på hver eneste Snapstory Sana og Yousef har lagt ut, bare for å kunne få et glimt av deg. Jeg har prøvd å finne ut måter jeg kunne møte deg på igjen, lett etter ting du kanskje har vært på, men ikke funnet noen. I går fortalte jeg Elias om deg, og når Sana fortalte at hun skulle i bursdagen din, så måtte jeg bare finne en måte å bli med på. Elias gadd ikke å gå rundt grøten, så han spurte Sana om jeg kunne bli med.”

Isak sitter og stirrer på Even når han forteller. Fingrene hans tvinner seg inn i hverandre, de er klamme og varme, han skjelver litt, men likevel, ordene til Even gjør kroppen hans om til en maurtue, og han blir varm i hele seg.

For Even liker ham.

Even trekker pusten. “Så i går kveld, når du ville gå, så måtte jeg bare følge deg hjem.”

“Men…” Isak prøver å skyte inn noe, men Even avbryter.

“Eskild sa at jeg kunne sove her, det er helt sant. Han har kanskje skjønt noe?”

Isak ser ned, kjenner han smiler, for det er jo riktig.

Even aker seg litt nærmere. Isak kjenner en finger under haken, og hodet blir løftet opp.

“Isak, se på meg, vær så snill.” Isak ser opp og møter et mørkeblått blikk og et litt alvorlig men helt nydelig ansikt. Isak kjenner at øynene hans åpner seg helt, hjertet starter å banke hardt og pulsen kjennes i fingrene som han knuger i hverandre. En liten eim av parfyme fra Even siver inn i nesen hans, og Isak tenker at han lukter akkurat sånn som han har drømt om at en mann skal lukte.

Den mannen han vil kysse.

Even bøyer seg mot ham, og leppene deres er så nære hverandre at Isak kan kjenne pusten til Even mot sine. Han forbereder seg på å kjenne smaken av ham og skal til å flytte seg de millimeterne nærmere når det hamrer på døren igjen, og begge to skvetter tilbake.

 

“ISAK? EVEN? Frokost!” Stemmen til Eskild er høy og han røsker i døren. “Har dere låst døren?”

“Eskild!” Isak slipper ut et langt stønn, og rister på hodet.

Even begynner og le, og legger hendene foran ansiktet.

“Kollektiv ass.” Isak rister på hodet. “Frokost?”

“Frokost.” Even nikker, strekker beina ut av sengen og skal til å reise seg, men setter seg litt tilbake igjen. “Du?”

“Ja?” Isak ser på ham.

“Vil du være med ut etterpå? Se på Pride Paraden? Kanskje ta en øl i Pride Park?” Evens øyne glitrer av forventning.

Isak kjenner at smilet brer seg i ansiktet, og han nikker. “Ja.” Han trekker pusten. “Jeg vil gjerne bli med.”

 

*

 

De kommer ut i den varme sommerluften, til Oslos gater som er stappet av folk, det er som 17.mai, bare mye bedre, tenker Isak. For i dag slipper han å ha på dress og slips. Han gløtter bort på Even som går et lite skritt foran ham. Tenker at hvis han ikke holder følge, kommer han til å miste ham av synet, for det kommer til å bli enda flere folk jo nærmere paraden de kommer. Isak tar et par løpesteg og er oppe på siden av Even igjen.

“Har du vært med før?” Even ser på ham.

“Mm. Jeg gikk i fjor. Kom ut vinteren for to år siden, første året hadde jeg ikke guts nok.”

“Hva tenker du da?”

“At jeg angrer at jeg ikke hadde gått mange år før.” Isak smiler mot Even som nikker.

De bestemmer seg for å finne en plass i nærheten av Spikersuppa for å kunne gå raskt inn i Pride Park etterpå. Ta en øl sammen. Kanskje de kan henge sammen hele kvelden, tenker Isak et lite øyeblikk. 

Det har allerede begynt å fylle seg på med folk, men de finner til slutt en plass der de har mulighet til å se noe, selv om det er mange som står foran dem. Det er alle slags folk her, og Isak nyter synet av alle sammen. Barn og voksne, alle hudfarger, og alle typer klær. Alt fra flotte kreasjoner, via mer lettkledd enn det Isak er komfortabel med, til helt vanlig kledd i shorts og t-skjorte som han selv og Even. Han ser ned på håndleddet sitt, der begge armbådnene han fikk av Even lyser mot ham. Det gjør ham varm i hele seg og han må smile litt for seg selv.

“Hva smiler du av?” Stemmen til Even er helt nære, Isak kjenner kroppen hans mot sin, det kiler deilig i hele ham av stemmen hans og han kjenner pulsen går litt raskere.

“Jeg så på armbåndene jeg fikk av deg.” Isak ser på ham. “Jeg ble innmari glad for dem altså. Tusen takk.”

“Veldig glad for at du likte dem jeg da.” Even trekker lett på skuldrene og smiler.

De hører musikken fra paraden, og Isak strekker halsen litt.

“Ser du etter noen?”

Isak snur seg mot Even igjen og smiler. Rister på hodet. “Egentlig ikke. Må bare se om det er noe kjentfolk.”

“Så, ingen…?” Evens stemme er på ny tett ved øret hans.

Isak tar et skritt til side og snur seg litt mot ham, rister lattermild på hodet. Hva er det Even tror om ham? “Nei, ingen…. Ikke du heller?”

Even rister bestemt på hodet. “Ikke på lenge.”

 

Det kommer noe mellom dem, en vibrering, en ladet stemning, et eller annet som gjør at ingen av dem sier noe mer. Begge snur seg mot gaten, og Isak hører lyden av paraden som kommer mot dem. Han tar et skritt nærmere Even, så det nesten ikke er luft mellom dem. Han kan kjenne varmen fra kroppen til Even mot sin igjen. Kan høre pusten hans, og føler de korte blikkene Even sender ham innimellom.

Isak har mistet fokuset han hadde på paraden og musikken. Det eneste han klarer å tenke på nå er at han kjenner hånden til Even like ved sin. Det verker i hele ham etter å holde akkurat den hånden. Han husker den fra i går, den varme, myke hånden som hadde tatt i hans akkurat da Even hadde kommet inn av døren.

Han tar et lite skritt til siden, kikker raskt ned mellom dem og tenker _fuck it_ for seg selv, og lar hånden sin gli forsiktig inn i hånden til Even. Han kjenner det rykker i hånden til Even, og han er et øyeblikk redd for at Even skal trekke sin hånd bort, men det motsatte skjer. Even klemmer rundt hånden til Isak og ser på ham. Smilet som brer seg over ansiktet hans er stort, og Isak kjenner lettelsen og varmen bre seg i hele ham.

Paraden er foran dem, og Isak ser dansende, smilende, syngende mennesker over alt. Rytmen fra musikken matcher hjerterytmen hans, eller er det hjerterytmen som matcher musikken. Han vet ikke helt, men å stå her og se på paraden, mens tommelen til Even stryker langsomt over håndbaken hans er helt fantastisk.

Even beveger plustselig på armen sin, og uten å slippe taket i Isaks hånd, legger han den bak på ryggen til Isak, trekker ham inntil seg. Isak ser på ham, og ansiktet hans er plutselig veldig nærme. Isak ser på munnen til Even, ser tungen hans som så vidt glir over leppene, smilet som brer seg i ansiktet hans og det setter umiddelbart fart på pulsen hans. Han trekker så vidt pusten før han fukter sine egne lepper og lener seg mot Even. Isak griper tak rundt nakken til Even med den ledige hånden og trekker ham mot seg.

Kysset er langsomt og deilig. Det kribler i lepper, i fingertuppene som stryker varsomt i nakken på Even, i magen og helt ned i tærne, han blir til og med varm under føttene.  Armene til Even glir langsomt rundt ham, stryker over ryggen hans helt opp til nakken og litt ned igjen. Blir liggende akkurat over skulderbladene hans. Isak presser seg mot ham og han kan merke at Even smiler litt i kysset.  Akkompagnert av musikken som strømmer ut fra de ulike flåtene og rop fra glade mennesker, både de i paraden og  de som ser på, kysser de videre. Lydene fra omverdenen blir fjernere og fjernere, drukner i puls og pust, som om nevnte verden rundt gradvis slutter å eksistere.

Nå er det bare de to.

**Author's Note:**

> Tusen takk for at du leser. 
> 
> Vi blir veldig glade for en liten kommentar! ❤❤


End file.
